BELLA ENCANTADA
by BomberAkashi
Summary: Bella vivia en Crepuscolandia a punto de casarse con el principe Jacob.Pero es enviada a donde no existen los finales Felices.¿Podra Bella cambiar esto? ¿Enseñara a amar a Edward Cullen un abogado divorsiado? -Podra ella encontrar a su amor? -CANCELADO-
1. Chapter 1

Ya saben Twilight no me pertenece. La historia está basada en Encantada de Walt Disney. Simplemente me encanto el hecho que el príncipe se llame Edward y el otro Tipo Robert (LL) Además que la historia es bellísima.

Espero les guste!(:

BELLA ENCANTADA

::.*

Había una vez en un hermoso lugar llamado Crepuscolandia una hermosa doncella, de ojos café chocolate, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello largo y sedoso color café, soñaba con encontrar su amor verdadero.

-¡Bella! ¡Mira lo que he encontrado, son dos y son perfectos!.-

-¡Oh Alice son bellísimos! ¡Y Azules! Perfecto para sus ojos… Gracias a todos amiguitos-

Alice una diminuta amiguita de Bella, podría ser confundida con los duendecillos de la pradera pero Alice era mucho más hiperactiva. Alice junto con los animalitos del bosque ayudaban a Bella a crear el maniquí del príncipe con el que Bella había soñado.

-¡Oh no, Alice!-

-¿¡Bella que pasa!? –

-Hemos olvidado los labios…-

-¿Pero son importantes Bella?

-Claro que si Conejito amigo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues por esto….- Bella siempre feliz, con la cara atenta de su duendecito y sus amiguitos del bosque. Empezó a cantar.

_**Cuando tú conozcas a tu gran amor**_

_**Harás antes de nada la prueba de rigor**_

-¿Su rabito torcerás?- pregunto un conejito

-¿Semillitas le darás?- se unió un pajarito.

_**Nooooo... algo que a todos**_

_**Dulce les sabrá**_

-¿Y dime Bella que es eso?-

-Alice querida… algo que muy pronto sentirás…-

-No Bella, yo no me enamorare…-

-Alice, ¡Todos encontramos nuestro verdadero amor y vivimos felices por siempre!-

_**Con un beso de amor soñé**_

_**Y un príncipe que me lo de**_

_**Eso traen al final en los grandes cuentos**_

_**Y ambos labios necesarios son**_

_**Al tocarse cumplen su función**_

_**Lo que siempre a ti te feliz te hará**_

_**Tras de un beso de amor esta**_

_**Aaaa....a**_

En otra parte de la pradera, el valiente guapo y vanidoso príncipe Jacob había atrapado otro Troll más… de nuevo. El príncipe tenía una madrastra, una horrible y malvada madrastra llamada Lauren; ella sufría con el día que su hijastro el príncipe Jacob, encontrara una doncella para convertirla en su esposa, y ella perder su amado trono. Pero había mandado a su más leal sirviente Mike, a que evitara a cualquier costa que Jacob jamás encontrara a dicha doncella.

-Otro más Mike amigo.-

-Si su alteza es usted el mejor cazador de Trolls de todo el reino.-

-Claro que si noble Mike… Pero si tan solo una bella doncella pudiera compartir mis victorias. Sería completamente perfecto.-

_**Lo que siempre a ti feliz te hará**_

_**Tras de un beso de amor esta**_

-¿¡Has escuchado Mike!? Es la voz de una doncella la voz más hermosa que jamás se ha escuchado. ¡Tengo que encontrarla y hacerla mi esposa!

-¡Pero señor!

Fue entonces cuando el Troll escapo, fue hasta donde Bella; y sin el menor esfuerzo la tomo en manos. Los gritos de ella y de Alice condujeron al príncipe Jacob, para darle el fin al malvado Troll.

-¡No temas más bella dama! ¡Yo te salvare de ese horrible monstro!-

El príncipe ato los pies del Troll propiciando su caída, soltó a Bella de sus manos; ella iba a caer. Pero el príncipe montado en su caballo blanco, fue a su rescate y la tomo en brazos.

_**La más bella dama del lugar**_

Empezó el.

_**Eres mi razón de ser y amar**_

Termino ella.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Nos casaremos mañana por la mañana! –

Los enamorados se retiraron en el corcel blanco. Disfrutando su primer encuentro, planeando su boda de mañana.

::.*

-¡Bella vuelve aquí aun no te termino!

-Alice apúrate por favor me muero por estar casada con Jacob y vivir felices por siempre…-

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Vamos ya!

Bella y Alice corrían por el jardín del palacio, cuando una ancianita apareció.

-Pero que bellas mis niñas ¿Hoy es el día de tu boda corazón?- le pregunto a Bella

-Si así es- respondió esta con la cara iluminada

-Entonces ven querida, quiero que pidas tu deseo…-

- Ohh muy bien, muchas gracias ancianita.-

La ancianita llevó a Bella hasta un pozo, donde le pidió que se inclinara y pidiera su deseo. Esta así lo hizo, pero la mujer empujo a Bella, y esta cayó dentro del pozo. Al instante, la ancianita se convirtió en la malvada reina. Alice que estaba observando todo, fue corriendo a decirle al príncipe Jacob.

-¿Pero mi majestad a donde a mandado a la chica?- pregunto Mike detrás de ella

-Aun lugar donde no existen los finales felices.-

**::.* *::.**

**Ya esta. Hoy se me ocurrió! (: **

**Con eso de que no hay clases hasta el 6 de Mayo… **

**Espero les aya gustado, si hay algo que les gusto, que no les gusto, que estuvo a punto de gustarles pero le cambiarian algo!**

**Díganmelo!!! :D **

**PUSHENLE AL CUADRITO VERDE! Es clínicamente comprobado, anti-stres!**

**Yess'Altamirano'Cullen**

**XOXO**


	2. NOTA

¡Hola!

BUEN DIA A TODOOOSSSS n-n

Se que no es una actualización,

Pero quiero avisar que este fic no continuara.

Aquí muere

**04-27-09 - 07-11-09**

Las razones no son falta de inspiración,( ya tenia listo el cap 2) pero ya no hay mas.

ANTO: gracias : D! Tu también en mi fic –INFLUENZA- me apoyaste y también lo deje XD

ADDICTION STUDIO: Te mando chocolateess :3!!!

Jezzikita Cullen: GRACIIIASS!

Hadelqui: AWWW QE BUENO QUE TE AYA GUSTADO!

Yami Natasha Cullen Swan: SII DISNEY ES HERMOSOO TAMBIEN AMO ESA PELI 3

Buenoo pues gracias a todos!

Pasen a mis fics en continuación.

-MEAN GIRLS

-ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO

-LA ESTRELLA DE BELLA (ya esta terminado pero es muy emotivo y tierno)


End file.
